Particulate filtration has conventionally occurred using a porous filter media, such as a conventional air filter that has fibrous material to remove and/or reduce solid particulates (e.g., dust, mold, pollen, bacteria, etc.) from the air. However, conventional air filters, or other porous filter media, may prevent objects larger than a certain size (e.g., greater than a micrometer, millimeter, etc.) from passing through. As such, a human typically cannot walk or otherwise put an object through the porous filter media without tearing or otherwise damaging the filter medium. Thus, in some instances, conventional techniques may locate an air filter or other such porous filter media at a location adjacent to a workspace, hallway, office, bedroom, or other such physical environment in which humans, animals, machines, or objects interact. However, the air filters may rely on a fan or other such mechanism to draw air or fluids through the porous filter media in order for the filtration to occur. When a large volume of air is sought to be conditioned, the fan speed may have to increase to allow for enough fluid movement and filtration. In some instances, the increased fan speeds and/or motors running the fans can be quite loud and cause distractions to humans in the adjacent environment. Additionally, environmental particulate matter (e.g., dust, air-borne bacterial, etc.) may not be filtered if the circulation within the environment is not adequate. In some environments, a change in temperature and/or season may cause insects to find entrances into the environment. Moreover, conventional air filters may not be able to deter pests. Chemical pesticides can be effective against pests; however, it may have a deleterious effect on humans who are sensitive to the chemical exposure. This may be undesirable in environments such as a train station, office building, or other public place where consent has not been obtained of the people passing by.